


Perfect

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: Summary: shawn is singing perfect by ed sheeran and memories play through his head of you and him





	

**Author's Note:**

> bold = his singing
> 
> normal= his present actions and speaking
> 
> italic=memories

Shawn sat down on the couch, and propped his phone up against a glass. Opening Instagram, he tapped the round icon on the top of his screen and chooses the livestream option. Floods of fans started tuning in and in a matter of seconds, 40 000 people are watching so he decides to start. “Hey guys!” he beams into the camera, reading thousands of comments telling him hello. “How you guys doing! I’m good, I’m good; the Philippines are awesome! Anyway, it’s night and I’m a bit jetlagged so I thought I’d sing a song for you guys. This is perfect by the amazing Ed Sheeran!” He grabbed his guitar and his pick.

 **“I found a love for me Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet”** I

mages started going through Shawn’s mind as he sang that verse. He remembered his beautiful girlfriend Y/N, back home. He smiled as he let the memories play through his mind when he sang.

**“Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me Because we were just kids when we fell in love”**

_“Are you fucking kidding me?” A young girl whispered to herself as she rummaged through her wallet. Shawn watched from inside the bus. “Yeah um nevermind, I don’t have any money.” She told the bus driver who rolled his eyes in annoyment. She stepped off the bus and sat down by the pavement, head in her hands and eyes raised to the sky. “Wait!” Shawn stood up. “Hey, I got you.” Y/N smiled and hopped on the bus as Shawn dropped three coins into the machine. “Thanks.” She smiled as she took a seat beside him._

**“Not knowing what it was”**

_Shawn’s arms shivered as Y/N’s thigh knocked into his as she bent over laughing. He watched her, soaking in the sound of her chuckles and the sight of her smile. What was this he was feeling?_

**“I will not give you up this time”**

_“Oh I see… tour with Taylor Swift lasts the whole fall eh?” “Yeah…” Shawn looked down at his feet. “Maybe, maybe this isn’t a good idea being together Y/N.” “Are you giving up on this?” “No, but it’s hard and you can find someone who’ll be there for you.”_

**“But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own And in your eyes you’re holding mine”**

Shawn looked down at his fingers strumming the guitar strings.

_“It’s 2 am!” Y/N laughed. “I don’t care.” Shawn looked at her and took her hands. They started dancing, the cold grass tickling their bare feet. “I look like a freaking mess.” “You look perfect.” Shawn whispered. Y/N heard, and smiled._

**“Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know”**

_“Shawn I can’t fucking do this, it’s too much.” “Y/N you can do it I promise. You are so strong. So smart, clever. You will get through this.” “I think… I think I’m going to see a psychotherapist. Shit Shawn, that sounds so weird. Am I that fucking weak?” “No Y/N, you are not weak. It takes strength to seek help. Trust me. I love you so much Y/N, you can get through this.”_

**“She shares my dreams”**

_“SHAWN YOU SOLD OUT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN IN 4 MINUTES! OH MY GOD I’M FREAKING OUT!” “Thank you so much, hahahah you sound even more excited than me about it.” “I AM!”_

**“I hope that someday I’ll share her home”**

_“No Y/N don’t go, spend the night.” Shawn said to her as he moved his arm to wrap it around her waist. “Shawn it’s been five days I haven’t even stepped in my apartment, I gotta go get fresh clothes.” “You can wear mine!”_

**“I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets To carry love, to carry children of our own”**

_Shawn watched from a distance, looking at the children chasing after Y/N. “Guys I gotta go seriously!” “Noooo Y/N, stay! I command you to stay!” A little boy pouted at his favourite camp counsellor.” The children surrounded Y/N, hugging her. One day, Shawn thought, they’ll have some of their own. And their kids will love her even more than those campers._

**“We are still kids, but we’re so in love”**

_“Happy 19th birthday babe.” Shawn said, hugging Y/N from behind and kissing her neck. He couldn’t believe it has been three years they knew each other. And the spark ad excitement whenever they were together has still remained._

**“Fighting against all odds”**

_“They won’t last. They’re so young, they don’t know what love is.” Articles read. “What bullshit.” Y/N said to Shawn. “Fuck what they say.”_

**“I know we’ll be alright this time Darling, just hold my hand”**

Shawn tried to remember what her touch felt like as he continued strumming away on his guitar. How her hand was always a little cold so she liked it when he held it to warm it up. How he liked to stroke her thumb, how he would squeeze it gently when he felt nervous. How their fingers would just automatically lace together when they walked.

**“Be my girl, I’ll be your man I see my future in your eyes”**

Shawn saw it. A wedding, where Y/N would walk down the aisle and his heart would just burst of admiration and love. How Y/N would announce to him that she was pregnant and he would pick her up and start spinning her around. He saw their future together. Them raising their kids together. Growing old together. Spending the last of their days together.

**“Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song I have faith in what I see Now I know I have met an angel in person And she looks perfect, I don’t deserve this You look perfect tonight”**

He finished the last verse, holding the last note longer as he reopened his eyes. “Thanks guys for listening! It’s a great song isn’t it?” And there, he closed the app and finished the livestream. He went in his contacts and clicked Y/N’s name. A big grin spread across his face when the ringing stopped and Y/N’s voice came through the phone.


End file.
